Le rosier
by Letter to Jessie
Summary: "Je sais pourquoi tu aimes tant ce rosier, Lucius. Chaque épine te représente. Elles représentent ta méchanceté, ton ambition, ta haine, et ta soif de pouvoir." Rapprochement de Lucius et de Narcissa autour des épines des roses.


**Salut la compagnie ! Voilà un de mes OS sur Lucius et Narcissa. Je trouve qu'il n'y pas assez de fictions sur ce couple. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnages sont délaissés. Je conçois qu'un DragoxHarry inspire plus qu'un NevillexLuna ou un LuciusxNarcissa, mais ce serait bien qu'il y ait plus de diversité dans les pairings, même si j'adore les DragoxHarry, et autres couples souvent au centre des fics !**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : JKR est la grande manitou d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

Il y avait un rosier, dans le majestueux jardin du Manoir Malefoy. Les épines semblaient s'emmêler, et les roses transpiraient l'odeur du sang. Il était caché par la végétation, à l'ombre. Abraxas avait tué nombre de personnes, à l'abri entre les arbres, les victimes agonisant avec l'odeur des roses dans les narines.

Lucius, enfant, savait très bien que c'est endroit, en apparence si joli, avait été témoin de crimes affreux. Mais l'auteur de ces meurtres était Père, et Père avait toujours raison, quoiqu'il fasse.

Il aimait bien lire, ou réfléchir à cet endroit. Parfois, il oubliait que la rose avait des épines, et s'approchait trop. Lorsqu'il se faisait piquer, il s'éloignait quelques temps. Mais au final, il revenait toujours.

Depuis la naissance de Lucius, il était prévu qu'il se marie avec une Black. Mais laquelle ? Il y en avait trois. Il les rencontra pour la première fois lors de ses neuf ans. Elles étaient venues dîner au Manoir, accompagnées de Cygnus et de Druella.

Si ces trois-là étaient sœurs, leurs physiques n'en laissaient rien paraître. Bellatrix et Andromeda se ressemblait un peu, quoique les cheveux de cette dernière étaient d'un brun plus doux, ses yeux plus grands. La troisième, Narcissa n'avait rien en commun avec les autres. Blonde, yeux bleus, c'était apparemment la benjamine du trio.

Abraxas raya Andromeda de la liste des prétendantes potentielles de son fils dès les premières minutes. Trop aimable, le buste pas assez droit, sa voix pas assez claire et froide. Une traître à son sang en devenir, il en était certain.

Les deux autres semblaient correctes, bien que la lueur légèrement folle dans les yeux de Bellatrix le fasse penser qu'elle ne saurait pas garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, comme tout Malefoy se doit de le faire. Ce serait à son fils de décider.

* * *

Deux années défilèrent, assassines pour certains. La mère de Lucius mourut subitement, ayant attrapé une maladie rare. Il avait onze ans, et début septembre, il rentrerait en première année à Poudlard. Il n'était pas mécontent. Maintenant que sa mère était morte, il ne restait que son père et les elfes pour lui tenir compagnie. A Poudlard, il serait respecté par tous, et surtout, il reverrait Narcissa. Il avait annoncé à son père que ce serait elle, et personne d'autre. Et tout ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient, naturellement.

Elle était venue au Manoir, il y a quelques mois. Il l'avait emmené au fin fond du jardin, caché entre les arbres, à son rosier. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc non loin, avec la classe que son père lui avait enseigné. Du banc, il avait une vue parfaite sur les roses. La blonde observait le paysage avec froideur. A onze ans, elle était déjà impassible, sans expression. C'est ce qui avait plu à Lucius. Ils étaient tous deux de glace.

Narcissa se tourna vers le rosier, et posa le doigt sur une des épines, sans jamais appuyer.

- Je sais pourquoi tu aimes tant ce rosier, Lucius. Chaque épine te représente. Elles représentent ta méchanceté, ton ambition, ta haine, et ta soif de pouvoir.

Lucius fixa l'arbuste de roses, sans répondre. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien les épines étaient nombreuses et toutes plus pointues les unes que les autres.

Narcissa arracha une des roses. Le garçon la regarda, outré. Elle avait osé lui voler une de ces précieuses fleurs. La fillette lui fit un sourire insolent, et comble de la provocation, glissa la fleur couleur sang dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ca lui allait tellement bien que Lucius n'osa pas riposter.

* * *

A Poudlard, il ne parlait pas à Narcissa. A vrai dire, il voulait engager une conversation, mais hors de question qu'il montre un quelconque intérêt pour elle. Jusqu'au bout, il resterait un Malefoy.

Mais, au fond, au plus profond de lui, il bouillait.

Cette fille deviendrait sa femme à sa sortie de Poudlard, et elle ne daignait lui adresser la parole. Elle se pavanait, à longueur de journée, ne lui accordant aucun regard.

Pourtant, les regards, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Lucius. Il était admiré et craint par tous. Chacun se pliait en quatre pour subvenir à ses caprices. Sauf elle.

* * *

Ils durent s'adresser la parole pour la première fois en cinquième année. Et encore, ce n'était pas de plein gré. Un devoir commun en potion. Lucius fit semblant d'être agacé, alors qu'en fait, il ressentait une certaine excitation à l'idée de partager quelques moments. Cependant, il n'en laissa rien paraître et feignit le mécontentement.

Mais c'était une erreur. Parce qu'en laissant paraître une quelconque réaction, bien que négative, il montrait que cela lui faisait quelque chose.

Et rusée comme l'était Narcissa, elle le comprit tout de suite.

- Au fait, comment va ton cher rosier ?

- Heureux de constater que tu te souviennes de m'avoir rencontré auparavant.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'était laissé emporter, trahissant sa colère à l'encontre de l'ignorance de Narcissa, qui aurait dû le laisser indifférent.

- Je n'avais rien d'intéressant à te dire ces cinq dernières années. Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire.

- Parce que demander des nouvelles d'un arbuste est intéressant, peut-être ?

C'était le jeu de celui qui serait le plus antipathique.

- Je m'en fiche, de ton arbuste, Malefoy. Mais te voir attendre ne serait-ce qu'une parole à ton égard me faisait pitié.

Silence.

Touché.

En plein dans le mille.

En bon Malefoy, Lucius ramassa ses affaires et s'enfuit de la salle commune. Narcissa avait gagné. Elle le savait. Et ça la rendait d'autant plus euphorique.

* * *

Lors des vacances d'hiver de sa septième année, Lucius rentra au Manoir. Et pour la première fois, revenir dans cet endroit si familier le terrifiait. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il attendait. Le Lord Noir. Et franchir le seuil de la porte sonnait comme la fin de son enfance.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus son père qui tuait des gens à l'abri des arbres, près du rosier.

C'était lui.

* * *

Dans le Poudlard Express les ramenant à Poudlard, il fit semblant de rien. Faire profil bas, lui avait dit son père.

Au banquet, il garda le silence, assassinant du regard quiconque venait le sortir de ses pensées.

Il ne rentra pas dans la salle commune avant une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit vide, une silhouette était assise dans l'un des fauteuils en velours vert.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, claqua une voix froide. Tu viens de te mettre dans de beaux draps, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Narcissa.

Comment savait-elle ? Ses parents lui avaient-ils dit ?

Et puis, pourquoi le tenait-elle pour responsable ? Avait-il eu le choix ? Non.

Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est marche ou crève.

Marcher ou crever ?

Il marche.

* * *

Après la septième année, Lucius et Narcissa se marièrent rapidement. Ils s'installèrent au Manoir Malefoy.

Lucius n'était pas souvent là, très occupé à cause des affaires du Lord. Et quand il revenait, il se surprenait de trouver Narcissa près du rosier.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait de la laisser seule. Il voyait ces yeux bleus le tuer du regard.

Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir Bellatrix pour femme. Il ne l'appréciait guère, et la délaisser ne lui aurait pas pesé autant. Narcissa ne méritait pas cette vie.

Et il ne méritait pas Narcissa.

* * *

Le Lord Noir n'était plus. Harry Potter, bébé de son état, l'avait vaincu, on ne sait comment. Et pour Lucius, le fardeau énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était évanoui.

La relation avec Narcissa s'était améliorée. Il avait un fils magnifique, Drago.

Narcissa lui donnait beaucoup d'affection. Trop, même. Lucius l'éduquerait comme son père l'avait éduqué. Au fond, il savait qu'il reproduisait le mauvais exemple. Mais il ne savait quoi faire d'autre.

Le rosier n'existait plus. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait espérait, qu'en le détruisant, le souvenir de ses victimes ayant vu les roses comme dernière image s'évaporerait aussi.

Ce n'était qu'une cruelle illusion.

* * *

Un jour, Lucius fouillait dans des malles entreposées aux greniers. Il en ouvrit une. Elle contenait des affaires appartement à Narcissa.

Bien à l'écart des autres objets, il y avait une fleur, desséchée, fanée.

C'était la rose qu'elle avait arrachée du rosier, il y avait des années de cela.

**FIN.**

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Si vous avez des questions, si vous tenez à me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je répondrai ma MP !

A la prochaine !

**Letter to Jessie.**


End file.
